


Scary Stories

by Blissful_Rouzes



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, I haven't uploaded anything in a while so, Mabifica fluff, This is an old thing from halloween so, its fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:20:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2735783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blissful_Rouzes/pseuds/Blissful_Rouzes





	Scary Stories

Mabel had an ear to ear grin plastered on her face, practically bouncing up and down.  Pacifica, on the other hand, forced an uncertain smile and Dipper left the room to go make the group some snacks to munch on. The rain hitting the window panes gave off a calm atmosphere, save for an occasional rumble & roar of thunder accompanied by a flash of lightning which caused the girls to jump. They sat there for a bit before Mabel spoke up.

 

“So! you ever go camping before, Paci?”  She asked, head cocking to the side. The girl in question gave a puzzled look answering Mabels question without the use of words.

 

“O-Oh.”  Mabel gave an awkward laugh, rubbing her neck.  “Well, you see, when you go camping, you tell stories!”  she elaborated for Pacifica, who was enamored. Who would’ve thought the rich spoiled snob would be amazed by some simple storytelling?  The blond was edging Mabel to continue, leaning forward on her hands, which were braced on the ground when another flash of light illuminated the room, throwing wild abstract shadows all around them.

 

“Do you have a story then, Mabel?”  Pacifica tried her best to act friendly around the other girl now, but her know-it-all arrogance seemed at least impossible to get rid of.  Mabel gave a snort of a laugh, shoving the other playfully before placing her finger on her chin in thought. They sat there with bated breath, waiting for Mabel before the brunette gasped, a wide grin illuminated her face.

 

“I have the perfect story!”  She spouted, grinning and wiggling her fingers.  “I call this one the story of the mean old man-- Oooooooh!”  She tried to give an ominous effect to it, failing miserably and just ended in a bout of giggles.  Pacifica joined in on the fun just when Dipper walked back in with a bowl of popcorn.

 

He set the bowl between the three of them before he got up again to get some blankets.  Pacifica urged Mabel to start her story, her knees pulled up to her chest. Mabel nodded, took in a deep breath, raising her hands to add ‘animation’ to the story, eyes closing as she began.

 

“It was a dark and stormy night, just like this one…”

 

Pacifica rolled her eyes at the cliched starter which elicited a giggle from the other girl who retorted by pressing her hands to her face to shush her.

 

“There was an old man.. This old man was known as the most bitter man in the town. Nobody liked him, nobody trusted him. Rumors flew around that he ate people. People! But that never stopped one young adventurous girl and her twin brother. Nu-uh, not at all!”

 

Pacifica let out a wonder-filled gasp, nodding slowly, leaning forward wanting to hear more.  Mabel continued on with the tale as her brother walked back in throwing a blanket to everyone.

 

“That mean old man was horrified to see children! He let out a wail,” Mabel put her hand to her forehead, head lolling back for added effect. “and the twins saw this as their chance and dashed inside his home! They heard rumors…”  She paused for dramatic effect, looking around at her audience.  “Rumors of a rare book the old man had!”

 

Dipper raised a brow at his sister but kept quiet and said nothing, shifting on the hardwood floors.

 

“This book had all the mysteries of the town trapped in its pages! The twins found it and the old man grew angry with them! Roaaaar!!”  She shook her head, imitating the sound as best she could before falling into another fit of giggles.  Pacifica gave another nudge, urging her to keep going, completely enamored and engrossed by her words. Mabel cleared her throat and started up again.

 

“There was a fierce battle between the twins and the old man!”  She announced, slamming her hand on the floor, causing Dipper and Pacifica to jolt up.  “They fought and fought until the young adventurous girl used her secret weapon!”  Mabel glanced around the room as she saw both on edge, leaning forward. She reached into her pocket, grabbing a handful of something.  “GLITTER!”  She shouted happily, tossing it at her audience, gaining loud protest and complaints.  Most of the complaints, however, were probably from Dipper.  Pacifica let out a soft laugh, scooting closer to her friend. Dipper rolled his eyes, arms crossing.

 

“I’ll show you a scary story!”  He proclaimed, raising a finger, pointing at the two of them.  He shifted on the ground, looking between the two girls.

 

“There were stories of these woods being evil, but they never listened.. They were too interested in the mystery and wonder that surrounded them as children to truly care about their own safety… So they wandered around the woods, at first no more than a few cautious steps, but adventure after adventure they both learned those woods back and forth, inside and out.”  Dipper paused, collecting his thoughts and examining the expressions of his viewers.

 

He cleared his throat and began again.  “These two had one rule: Never go into the woods alone… But one had an insatiable thirst for knowledge.. and these woods offered what he so desired most. So he went in alone, he was gone for three days before his sister dare travel after him. Though those two never believed in the beast that stalked the woods for lone travelers... She couldn’t help but feel helpless, as if the trees were encompassing her like a bird for a display.”

 

Pacifica was shaking, her arms wrapped around Mabel in a fearful embrace.

 

“Then the beast showed itself, it seemed… kind. It looked and acted like her brother… But it guided her deeper into the forest. In her panic, she followed, until they were lead to a dark cave. The beast turned, offering her his hand. She hesitated and he soon became angry, dropping the illusion as if it were a suit.. which, in all likeliness it was. The girl stumbled back when the beast suddenly--!!”  The lights flashed on causing everyone to scream, Dipper pulling a blanket over himself in defense, Pacifica and Mabel holding each other for dear life as they screamed.  After a few moments or so, they all stopped. Turning and glaring at their Grunkle who was now doubled over in a fit of laughter, clutching at his gut.

  
“Hah! I!”  He put emphasis on that word, jabbing his thumb towards his chest, proclaiming boldly “Tell the best scary stories, hands down!”  It was agreed unanimously, the rest of the night was spent with them watching movies and sitting together on the floor, bundled up.


End file.
